


A Serious case. (Of Ancient Love.)

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Old Age, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A silver dollar moon is interlocked between the two chimneys of the asylum. Bruce focused on the moon when he shuts the door of the Batmodile. There is no smoke coming from the chimneys.Unlike his breath, which comes out in puffs of in frosty puffs of mist.Or: Bruce pays visit to joker in Arkham.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	A Serious case. (Of Ancient Love.)

A silver dollar moon is interlocked between the two chimneys of the asylum. Bruce focused on the moon when he shuts the door of the Batmodile. There is no smoke coming from the chimneys.  
Unlike his breath, which comes out in puffs of in frosty puffs of mist.

The chimneys use to let out smoke from the fireplaces that kept the inmates and staff warm. Then the invention of electrical heating became main stream and there was no use for them. (Thank God for that.)  
the staff would say that the chimneys where just for decorum, but that would be to kind, and a lie. 

Bruce in a uptight, sounter, walked right up into Arkhams maw. 

At the gates, the guards nodded and let him pass.  
The receptionist gave him some trouble- she's new. Bruce politely pointed out that he's saved the world a 48 times and counting. So every breath she took she owes to to him 48 times and counting. She let him pass without a single question.  
The

Arkham asylum halls are walks in a bright white dizzying maze. It use to make him sick to walk down these halls, but that was ages ago. 

It's a process to get in to the cell. But eventually he does, he always does.

the dark little room is such a sudden and dramatic change from the halls that his brain takes a minute to comprehend what he's seeing.

The floors and walls are coverd in bats. 

Bats are scratched in to the floorboards. multicolored bats drawn on the walls with crayons. There's even one large bat painted in blood in the very center of the cell.  
The Joker is sitting in front of it. He's hunched down with such intensity and such submission that it can only be a act of religion. He's praying, Bruce is sure of it. 

"I've decorated the place for the party." Jokers voice comes out in a raspy hush.

Bruce sits down on the cells filthy bed. His Bones creak, and a acne starts to bloom in his spine.

Joker scoots over to him, then rests his face on his thighs. (Later his face would be inbetween his naked thighs.) 

"Do you like it?" He asked.

Bruce studied the mad clowns face for a moment. He's old now, they both are.  
But he's still devilishly handsome in his own twisted way.  
One day Bruce will be to old for Batman. On that day he's sure that Joker will be destroyed. Bruce doesn't want that, not just yet. 

"It's very you." He says because it's true and he needs truth. 

Bruce takes the a glove of. It looked wrong, he feels incomplete and unsymatical. Then he puts his bare palms in the madmans green curls. His hair is soft and silky to the touch.  
Joker rubs his cheek on Bruce's leg. And begin to giggle that almost sound like a kittens purr. 

"Batsy?"  
" Hmm?"  
"I love you."  
" I know."  
"I'm absolutely obsessed."  
" I know. "  
"I worship you."  
" I can see that."

With his other hand he opens a pocket on his belt. He pulls out a little heart shaped chocolate box. He picked it out at a dollar store on his way hear. He placed it in front of Joker.

"Joker?"  
" yes Darling?"  
"Happy anniversary."

**Author's Note:**

> I think Batman has saved the world more times then 53 but whateve


End file.
